


翻转棋盘

by Lolonois



Series: 永恒领域特供 [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois
Summary: 生存者威尔逊成为国王的故事。
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: 永恒领域特供 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099436
Kudos: 7





	1. 让子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冷淡的接待，步步为营，群岛，冬季之王。威尔逊四次走进麦斯威尔之门后，先后遭遇了这四道迥然不同的挑战，每次都以死亡告终。近乎不可能完成且全无规律的难关令他心灰意冷。另一方面，出于私心，魔术师决定向他提供一些小小的帮助。

从记忆中最后残存的印象——凛冬寒风的呼啸声中醒来，威尔逊惊讶于午后尚携着暑气的微风是多么轻柔而沁人心脾。

看向吱呀作响的门廊，又一次失败，他苦涩地想道。

在这个世界站稳脚跟已有两个四季轮回，营地储备的资源足以将他的生活维持在温饱线上。他算得上是半个生存的行家，先前无数次死亡几乎被甩在脑后，直到他下定决心去探索那座伫立于森林中央不祥之门的对侧。

那是个充满折磨和不确定性的世界，与之相比，他所在的世界简直可以说是温和。死亡再次成了他的老熟人。门中数日不过是当前世界的弹指一瞬，可怖的不仅仅是这数次虚假的死，更是所有一度被掩埋于记忆深处的疼痛如雨后春笋复萌。

自从拉下开关以来，一次又一次的死亡。总充斥着痛苦与绝望。当然，他学得很快——每次都以生命为代价。

首先是与蜘蛛战斗的方法，不仅那些烦人的黑色毛球，甚至包括凶狠地跳来跳去的黄绿色家伙们。一旦在黄昏招惹森林深处的一只，就要做好整夜举着火把逃命的准备，如果不想把整个森林烧掉的话。

一旦拥有足够的蛛丝，住满杀人蜂的窄路也没那么令他害怕了。

对付发狂的猪人，当然。他怎能忘记那个寻找格罗姆之花的月圆之夜，是如何以被一群嚎叫着浑身长毛的猪撕成碎片而告终的？

海象和他的猎犬，有些麻烦但战利品丰厚。吹箭并不好躲，但总好过死于冰猎犬的锐牙。它们口中呼出潮湿的寒气，总散发着腐肉与灰烬的气味。多次试错后，他也总结出了最优解。

以及巨鹿，不得不对付也最令他畏惧的敌人之一。即使能将它打倒，他也不止一次由于理智丧失死于随后秃鹫般执着地围攻他的诡异影子们。对他来说这是最糟糕的死法，无论白昼黑夜，光源只令那些怪物的轮廓更加鲜明；无论逃至何处，它们的注意力从不会被其他生命吸引，那是只存在于他的世界的敌人；它们的尖啸总令他汗毛倒竖，一步步紧紧跟随他的足迹，不给片刻喘息的机会；最糟的是那被噬咬的痛感，尖锐与粘稠骇人地共存，只能把他从理智的悬崖边推得更远。

但试金石从来不是一切的保险。比起在隆冬的寒夜中孤立无援地缓缓死去，他宁可去主动招惹一群皮弗罗牛。

因此，他总会记得不仅要在入冬前找到试金石，还要在附近储备够生一次火的资源，以及一块暖石，至少能支持他回到之前倒下的位置，以便回收散落在他尸骨旁的物资。

驼鹿鹅倒总有回避的方法，他甚至可以完全忽视它和幼崽们的存在，不过一次偶然后他学得聪明多了，把春日从天而降的青蛙群交给它们对付。至于龙蝇，他从来没想着用正面对决的方法战斗过。而熊獾，对于能活到第二个秋天的威尔逊来说，简直能以可爱来形容了。

但成群的猎犬总能打得他措手不及。他当然记得那次早春，积雪渐渐融化的时节，卵石路刚从融雪下显露出身影，他的小种植园甚至结出了第一批作物。黄昏时分，在眼球伞的庇护下，他难得在雨天也维持干爽，握着手杖，迈出轻快的步伐，去探索之前由于冬日降临而没来得及走遍的森林。切斯特在他身后蹦蹦跳跳地跟着，他甚至哼起了小曲，毕竟那是他第一个从巨鹿的攻击中活下来的冬天。一切都充满希望，直到他听见猎犬的远吠。该死。他从尖锐到沙哑的尖叫响彻松林，成了这世界整个生机勃勃的春夜唯一带着绝望色彩的景象。

鲜明的濒死记忆潮水般袭来。

明明安然无恙，他却被盘踞在胸中的痛苦挤压得近乎窒息。这一刻，他感到脑中有什么一直以来紧绷的东西，骤然崩断了。他慢步爬上草原的一道斜坡，在干燥微黄的牧草中躺下身。

放弃？真不像是自己会有的念头。无意识地望着天空中的流云，威尔逊苦笑着想道。但即使是他，总是一往无前，喊着“我会用头脑征服这个世界”的科学家，回想起当前“安逸”的生活是如何建立在自己尸身垒成的高山上，也不可能无动于衷。

他只是需要一些喘息的时间。在这无处可逃的世界中，只有一个瞬间令他怀恋。那是每次世界重启，他被麦斯威尔唤醒前的片刻沉眠。黑暗而温暖，仿佛能使人忘却自己身处何方。仿佛还在新英格兰那片深林的木屋中，晨曦从窗口洒进房间，而他还躺在床上，被青草与松木的气息包裹着，如同安睡于琥珀中的一只小生物。

现在他甘愿为此付出这一次生命。

夕阳最后一缕微光消失于地平线尽头，威尔逊依然四肢舒展，平躺在草地上。他开始忆起，每当接下来这种死亡降临时，必然伴随着的玫瑰花香。视野一片漆黑，尽管在意料之中，他还是不可避免地有些胆怯。为缓解紧张，他数起秒来。蛰伏于四周的暗影生物蠢蠢欲动，低吼声渐渐迫近，不可见的利爪带起一阵烈风。他胸口一紧——

“看来你遇到麻烦了，朋友？”

那个熟悉到令他生厌的声音在耳边响起。暗夜中玫瑰的馨香陡然消散，如同井中被卵石打碎的月影。取而代之的是一阵浓烈的雪茄烟味，以及浆洗一新的衬衫连同肥皂水的香气——文明世界的气息。

纤细但有力的影爪包覆住他的身躯，在冰冷的无底沼泽中下沉似的，领他坠向地心。

苏醒时，威尔逊发现自己身在一张标准大小的单人床上。当他意识到“床”这一物品的概念是多么突兀而不合时宜时，彻底清醒过来，猛地坐起身，四下张望。松木床头一小方幽幽的白色灯火只能勉强照亮这张床的范围。

身下床铺的触感柔软得惊人，一床羽毛被轻盈而温暖，似乎和枕头一样填满了鹅羽——如果是用这个世界能找到的材料，那他只能想出这种可能性——为他带来久违的安全感。全部床具都是找不出任何装饰与标识的雪白。

没有什么可用于厘清现状的线索，威尔逊将注意力从外界转向自身。他惊讶地发现原本满是泥污与汗渍的白色衬衫被洗濯一新，甚至散发着淡淡的薰衣草芳香，他红黑竖条纹的背心却不见踪影。黑色长裤膝部裂口处，原本歪斜的针脚被改得整整齐齐。他注意到下巴不知何时被刮得光溜溜的，原本被剃刀划破的小伤口（你不能指望燧石制成的剃刀能有多安全）也被胶布贴妥。

而他全身散发着一股肥皂水的气息。就像——

“你知道自己睡了多久吗？”

魔术师的声音从不远处的黑暗中传出，令他寒毛直竖。他想摆出迎击的态势，却绝望地发现手头并无任何能充当武器的物件，而且自己周身酸痛无力。毕竟他的身躯早已不适应柔软的床铺。威尔逊只得握紧拳头，尽管明知自己不可能是对方的对手。

“别紧张，也别这么急着诉诸武力。我完全没有恶意。”

他的话全然不可信，威尔逊想道。油嘴滑舌的家伙。他全身依然绷得紧紧的，心脏剧烈鼓噪着，有力地将血液泵向四肢，随时准备战或逃。

麦斯威尔从暗处走到光下时，科学家还是本能地弹起来，若非暗影将他牢牢按回床上，麦斯威尔的脸本会结结实实挨上一拳。

“我想这世界的生活还不至于把你变成彻底的野蛮人吧，海格斯贝瑞。”他的语气依然平稳，尽管显然多了几分不悦。

“你自己心里清楚。”威尔逊恶狠狠地回敬道，暗中惊讶于自己的嗓音变得多么沙哑。诚然，他已太久失去开口的必要，甚至有些不习惯声带振动的感觉。“这次你有什么事？”

“该问这话的是我。 _你_ 有什么事，科学家先生？终于要放弃了吗？据我所见，这还是第一次。”

威尔逊陷入了沉默。所以他确实在看着。对自己的每次死亡袖手旁观，幸灾乐祸。

“几百次死亡就让你彻底认输了？我还以为你逃脱的欲望有多强烈。”

啊，所以他还计数了，几百次死亡。在他口中轻飘飘的，区区“几百次”死亡。愤怒涌上威尔逊的心头，他感到太阳穴在一下下搏动。

麦斯威尔自顾自说下去：“我竟然天真到以为你是所有人中最有希望的那个。”

“所有人？还有其他人，和我一样？”他理解得很快，而此时愤怒全数变成了惊讶。

“确实，但与你无关。我要说的是，你那些小把戏逃不过我的眼睛。哪怕完全不抵抗，你也不可能就此获得解脱。”说到这里，嫌自己的学生不成器的教师似的，麦斯威尔有些气恼地咂舌。“明明你离正确答案已经近在咫尺。”

“所以，那扇门——我的方向是正确的。”好像完全忘记自己的处境，威尔逊盯着苍白的火光出神，喃喃道。片刻，他蓦地回过神来，“但为什么？告诉我这一信息对你又有什么好处？”

“我不认为向现在的你透露这些有什么意义。毕竟，就我所见，你只是一心寻死。”

“我只是……”他哑然失笑，抱住头。“没能看到任何希望。我以为自己会永远在这个世界里徘徊，作为愚蠢到和你做了交易的惩罚。”他能感到麦斯威尔皱了皱眉。“但即使知道这点，我的前路也并无轻松可言。我试过几次，全都以死亡告终。那扇门背后的世界竟然比现在的还蛮荒可怖。”

可能是太久没有交流的对象，他竟在造成自己一切苦难的元凶面前道出了心声。“还有那些死亡，以及伴随着的痛苦。它们就像梦魇一样缠住我不放。”

不知不觉间，影爪对他的束缚已经解开。

“你死得最多，海格斯贝瑞。在别人想方设法避开危险时，只有你因想弄明白原理而一次又一次地冲上前。”麦斯威尔的表情中有种难以言喻的神色。“也因此，在所有生存者中，只有你对这个世界的理解最为透彻。我把希望赌在你身上。”

“希望？”威尔逊抬起头，眼中写满疑惑。

“穿过五扇门，赢下这场游戏的希望。是的，那样的世界共有五个，每征服一个，接下来的就更为凶险。对于你不得不面对的挑战，我只能说这么多。也许获胜的条件对你们来说太过严苛，而我也早已厌倦了漫长的等待。”

像是知道威尔逊想问什么似的，麦斯威尔继续说道：“既定的规则无法打破。但我身为国王，还是可以钻一钻规则的空子。当我最努力也最有希望获胜的棋子心灰意冷，想要退出游戏时，轻轻推他一把，我不认为有什么不合宜。”比起对威尔逊，他更像是在向空气中的什么解释道。“而且这并不会减损游戏本身的乐趣一分一毫。”

“那么在这场‘游戏’中取胜，确实能让我获得自由，对吗？”他的话语中带着小心翼翼的希望。

“几乎可以说是能获得你想拥有的一切。”魔术师转过脸去，没让他看到脸上落寞的神情。“但无尽的权能开始让我厌烦了，我只想要一场有趣的对决。如果你能获胜，哪怕想释放其他所有人，也悉听尊便。”

“所以，你想怎么帮助我？”威尔逊半信半疑地问道。

麦斯威尔露出了侦探揭晓谜底时得意洋洋的微笑。“对于衣食无忧的人，想唤起他的求生欲，可能有些棘手。但对你，我看不出有什么困难。可供安睡的床铺，足以填饱肚子的食物，以及有必要的话，交谈的对象。我想这就足够了，不是吗？”

威尔逊翻了个白眼。但确实，他找不出什么可反驳的地方。

看着暗影给自己上菜可有点诡异，威尔逊局促地坐在长餐桌的一端，在心中想道。难怪国王会安心给他提供无异于武器的金属餐具。他的胃倒是叫得很欢。白瓷碟盛的菜肴只摆在他的一端，而对面的麦斯威尔看起来仿佛完全超脱了食欲的限制。他有些怀疑对面坐的并不是人类。

威尔逊看着这道色香俱全的培根煎蛋出了会神，开始纳闷麦斯威尔到底从什么时候开始酝酿把他拐来的计划。也许，自己确实是在看着高脚鸟蛋的时候自言自语过。但那可是很久，很久以前。他倒从不缺材料，只是很少有闲暇去做肉丸以外的料理。时间总不够用，而没什么比用手头工具把肉捣碎再随便加点东西揉揉来得更方便。

他简直忘记要如何使用刀叉，而当他终于生疏地切下一块焦脆的培根，放入口中咀嚼时，瞪大了眼睛，半晌说不出话来。

这可有点尴尬，麦斯威尔想道。尽管王座上的自己味蕾可能早已失去知觉，但按理说，他的投影不应该——

又花了许久组织语言，威尔逊几乎是热泪盈眶地喊道：

“盐！既然你自己烹饪都记得要放盐，为什么从没想过在这个世界里加上食用盐，哪怕一丁点？！”科学家曾经想方设法给自己找些食盐，但无奈池塘是淡水，至于悬崖边，提桶的绳子无论放多长，也永远无法触及波涛汹涌的海水。如果那是海水的话。

啊—哦。他是完全把这茬给忘了。不过他可不会轻易承认。

“本该是为生存奔波的世界，能填饱肚子都不容易，你却只想着给食物调味。”

“盐是人体必需的物质！你讲不讲科学啊？”

“我只知道你从没活到过身体产生缺盐症状的时候。”

“我一直都有！不管怎么说，你真的得考虑加点——”

“你又凭什么认为自己有和我谈条件的资格？”

“好吧，这种时候就搬出你是世界之王，巴拉巴拉的，那一套。是我异想天开，才会以为你会痛快地说‘行’，然后打个响指唰地一下给这个悲惨的世界添上盐。”威尔逊耸耸肩。

“这是我自己日程安排的问题。”麦斯威尔抱起双臂。

“是啊是啊，我不该多管闲事。”威尔逊一心往口中塞着食物，尽量不去看麦斯威尔吵赢嘴架的那副样子。太气人了。

“但是，这道菜确实很棒。不是客套，我认真的。可以再来一份吗？”

接下来几天菜谱的丰富程度甚至不禁让威尔逊怀疑，麦斯威尔是否在等人来挑战他的期间太过无聊，以至于把这世界所有的食材都试过一个遍，并且成功给它们找到了各自最合适的归宿。

这家伙出去以后要是开个餐馆说不定能赚大钱。*永恒领域特供*之类的，他想道。

半梦半醒间，威尔逊不止一次意识到麦斯威尔坐在床角看着他。这倒不是不能理解，他想，毕竟对方应该也很久没有这么近距离观察活人的机会。只是有点怪，他完全能克服。

威尔逊从来都装作没发现，麦斯威尔也从来都装作没发现自己被发现。相安无事。

他不知道自己是否看错了。这时麦斯威尔的表情总是异常复杂，比他平日不苟言笑时还不可解。和在餐桌对侧端详他大快朵颐时的神情十分相似。

那就像是……羡慕。

勾金丝的白瓷杯中，红茶香气氤氲，小小的蓝紫色花瓣浮于其上。

“这种蓝色的花很美，我还从没在这个世界里见过。和花田里的那些鲜花不同，它是……勿忘我吗？”

“我还没决定好什么时候引入它。这是新品种，不过不是勿忘我。我可能想叫它‘必忘我’。”

“真是高深莫测的命名品味。和你的为人一样，麦斯威尔。”

“我很高兴你学得够快，海格斯贝瑞。”

这种有一搭没一搭的闲聊充斥了接下来的两星期。威尔逊只能通过餐数大致判断日期。地底无昼无夜，只有苍白的火焰在台座间长明不灭。不知自何时起，他们开始用国际象棋消磨用餐与睡眠外的时间。

威尔逊并不擅长棋类游戏。以自己半瓶醋的水准，他勉强能判断出麦斯威尔总能至少想到之后的五着。他几乎毫无赢面，但麦斯威尔时常陷入一种遥远的沉思——仿佛棋盘上正在进行的是另一场对局，全然忘却了当前的棋局。只有这才使他有可乘之机。有那么几次，威尔逊甚至得到了宣告“将军”的机会。

每当这时，麦斯威尔才会从恍惚中回过神来，茫然地看向棋盘，沉吟片刻后说道：“抱歉，我分神了。”

在心底的某个角落，威尔逊一直惦念着何时会是返回地上的期限；在另一个，却有小小的声音诉说着想再留些时日。

因此，麦斯威尔将他的背包连同随身物品交还给他时，他多少有些不知所措。

“是时候了。”温驯的暗影将背心套在他身上，麦斯威尔则替他理了理领口。

威尔逊犹豫地开口道：“但是，我这几天一直在想，就这样适应了文明世界的生活，我回到地面会不会反而更脆弱？”他挠挠头。“而我最开始提出的问题，一直没能得到解决——我以为你本打算进行半吊子的心理咨询之类的。”

“不是‘几天’，而是十六天。至于你的问题，不用担心，我自有方法。”

直到这时，不祥的预感才终于爬上他的脊背。

麦斯威尔枯瘦有力的手扣在他脑后，他感到自己的一部分被生生剥离。以往几百次死亡从眼前闪过，鲜明如初，唯独对“疼痛”的印象飞速流失。他的胸口渐渐轻盈，余光内魔术师的面孔却一点点变得陌生而可憎。

“不……”

他猛然意识到发生了什么，剧烈挣扎起来。脑后那只鹰爪似的手却没有丝毫放松。

“那是 _我的_ 记忆！你不能——”他几乎在求饶。

细沙从试图挽留的指缝中毫不留情地流下。这地底十六天的回忆，连同踏入永恒领域以来一切苦难的烙印，正要消失得无影无踪。也许是错觉，威尔逊感到另一个自己被抽离出来，与他擦肩而过。

麦斯威尔不知何时松开了手。影爪从高到难以望到尽头的穹顶纷纷落下，包覆住他拼命挣扎的身躯。是时候启程了。

“麦斯威尔！”他用尽全力嘶吼道。身旁男人的瞳孔中一瞬间露出了惊讶的神色。

“我会回来找到你——在这场不公平的游戏里打败你，让你输得心服口服，逼你还回从我身上夺走的一切！”

“那么，祝你好运，海格斯贝瑞。”被宣战的对象游刃有余地笑着，一如既往。

告别了这坟墓般的伊甸园，威尔逊被影爪托举着，宛如从幽暗死寂的深海之底，向那波光粼粼的海面，上浮，上浮。

威尔逊猛地惊醒，发现周遭一片漆黑。致命的玫瑰花香已然充盈他的肺部，耳边响起无形利爪高高挥下时空气的撕裂声。千钧一发之际，他用引燃物点亮了背包中的火把。冷汗浸透了他的贴身衣物。

惊魂未定，他在喘息的时机回想到底发生了什么。是的，这是他在这次生命中活到的第二个秋天。他在森林中央发现了一扇门。不知为何，他坚信门的对侧有帮助自己逃脱的方法。他试了四次，却一无所获。他有些气馁，决定——

嘿，自己怎么会产生这种念头？威尔逊用手掌用力拍了拍额头。他可是个科学家。失败早该是屡见不鲜之物，他一定是被魔鬼迷惑了，才会如此轻易言败。他盘腿坐正，紧紧握住火把，打起精神回想之前的四次冒险。一定有什么解法，这难不倒他。如果四次不行，那么他会去试第五次——直到成功为止。

清晨第一缕阳光落在草原的斜坡上，将牧草的海洋、兔子王国的入口与初醒的皮弗罗牛厚实的皮毛镀上一层柔和的金色。微风拂面，带来不远处松林草木的气息。

他快步走向大门所在的林间空地，却被偶然路过的池塘中自己的倒影吓了一跳。这时，他才注意到自己的胡须竟在一夜之间——不，也许是早在他从黑暗中回过神来时——长到了惊人的长度，几乎与蓄过一冬的胡须量不相上下。

他百思不得其解，却还是蹲在水边，用略有生锈的小刀剃起须来。伴随着悦耳的嚓嚓声，浓密的黑色须发一缕缕落下。

他回想起幼时，每年冬天来他故乡兜售假发的婆婆常念叨的话。她说，头发长长时，会收集和积蓄人的思想。因此谁想忘掉什么，从头开始，就要把头发剪掉，埋在地里。对他来说，胡须具有相同的意义。尽管他并不确定，自己是否想忘掉什么。

威尔逊摩挲着自己剃得干干净净的下巴，满意地看向水中的倒影。

至少这样看起来好多了，他想。

他深吸一口气，迈向大门。指尖即将触及门廊时，他不自知地露出微笑，自言自语道：“看来上次不太顺利。我必须再试一次。”


	2. 将军

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔逊吸取教训的速度无人能及。只再经过两次死亡，他便来到了王座之间。

威尔逊在门后世界的第五次死亡，献给了穿过生病虫洞后虎视眈眈怪物们的围攻。

第六次，他死于漫漫长夜。

第七次走入大门，从未停息的春雨没能拦住他的步伐，他在群岛间穿梭，颤抖着走过永无止境的严冬，毅然离开天堂，跋涉过永夜。

地底有种奇异的亲切感。四处是泥土与灰尘的气息。

他信步走过苍白火焰点亮的长廊。远远地，他听到有什么机械的声响，似曾相识。

他走过箱子，移植的作物，烹饪锅与工作台。

如同某段一度遗忘的旋律哽在喉中，如同欲在黄昏忆起黎明时分的梦。

早已习惯死去的威尔逊突然产生某种既视感：在前方静待他的，是某种与死亡等同的结局。

将军。

王座上，形容枯槁的麦斯威尔满脸挫败：“好吧，就是这样，你找到我了。现在，你打算怎么办？”

威尔逊在国王感激的目光中将留声机的唱针扭到一旁。他听麦斯威尔将 ** **它们**** 的故事娓娓道来，心中的焦躁却只增不减。不，他想知道的不是这些。

当魔术师把自己的性命交由威尔逊处置，与其说选择怜悯，不如说他渴求一个解答。不知怎的，他心中有一个信念，只要将麦斯威尔从王座上拖下来，就能找回自己遗失已久的某部分。

没有丝毫犹豫，他将探测器嵌入了梦魇台座。

烈风怒号着席卷过这片六尺之下的荒原。混乱中，威尔逊隐约感到一只单薄的影子，融入了他自己的影子中。

于是他全部回想起来。他“数百次”加上这六次死亡的剧痛。永恒领域地底绿洲般的十六天。他们的每一次交谈，每一场棋局。

威尔逊从未在这世界中哭泣过，哪怕被死亡的阴影笼罩——愤怒，懊悔，绝望——但这绝无仅有的第一次，他感到悲怆。

麦斯威尔的躯壳猝然化作了尘与雪。

回过神来时，他想擦干脸上的泪痕，却发现双手被牢牢束缚在王座上，动弹不得。

一个陌生人的记忆涌入他的脑海。郁郁不得志的年轻男人，固执地追寻着不可企及的梦。轻信与好骗得惊人，被期许的力量诱惑，成为了梦魇们的俘虏。那位默默无闻，不，举世闻名的魔术师的名字是——

威廉·卡特，与麦斯威尔。

这一刻，留声机嘲讽似的乐音再次奏响。威尔逊彻底理解了何为绝望。

他终于放弃挣扎，颓然瘫坐在王座上，任由暗影在耳边窃窃私语，失焦的双目只出神地盯着惨白色的篝火。

威尔逊曾天真地以为那让子之举不过出于恻隐之心。不，麦斯威尔着实希望被打败。因为在这个世界，胜者赢得一切，自由除外。而对方求之若渴的自由也不过是……消亡。

麦斯威尔真假参半的话语 _再次_ 劝诱他上了当。确实，他从未正面回答过自己赢下这盘游戏能否带来自由。曲折又极具迷惑性的真话，如同恶魔的契约书。这是否是魔术师的某种坚持？他苦笑着摇摇头。直白无耻的谎言岂非容易得多。

他回想起自从在收音机中听到那个陌生声音以来的所有事。他一直搞不懂麦斯威尔的行事方式，但如果对方的行动从来都只以自由为目标的话，一切就说得通了。

在漫长的黑暗与虚无中，威尔逊不禁好奇，当初每次他穿过门时，麦斯威尔态度的含义。先是冷嘲热讽，接着是惊讶、威胁与退让，以及最终的恼羞成怒。他不知这是出自世界之王的自负，还是诱他一步步上前的陷阱，抑或麦斯威尔是真的后悔了，不希望胜者接过这顶荆棘编就的王冠。但自己永远也不可能得知答案了，他想。

科学家威尔逊·帕西瓦尔·海格斯贝瑞已然迎来了他的末路。

永恒领域的新君主嘴角勾起一抹虚弱的微笑。

但也许，身为国王，他在这个世界尚有能够完成的事业。


	3. 他所创造的繁星下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔逊开启了属于他的新王朝。但它们，似乎并不认为他是一位称职的君主。

“So a health to the man on trail this night;

May his grubs hold out;

May his dogs keep their legs;

May his matches never miss fire.”

—— _To the Man on the_ _T_ _rail_ , Jack London

自由总要付出相应的代价，而麦斯威尔终于尝到了自己种下的苦果。

踏入永恒领域以来，麦斯威尔再次陷入孤独。要命的孤独。与在王座上远远看着生存者们时截然不同。他这才渐渐明白自己创造了一个多么残酷的世界。

威尔逊继任后，世界几乎没有发生任何变化。麦斯威尔有时甚至怀疑，他是否早已被暗影折磨得失去了心智，彻底与黑暗融为一体。就像许多屈服于 ** **它们**** 的前辈们那样。

永恒领域一如既往，亦即是说，一如既往地残酷。麦斯威尔并没感到被针对，哪怕威尔逊还保有着自我意识，现在也一定自顾不暇。对于如何成为一名称职的国王，梦魇们有许多要教他。

想到这里，麦斯威尔打了个寒颤。但愿他承受得住。

这位被王座剥削得脆弱不堪的前任国王，凭借对这个世界充沛的知识，也只能勉强避免死亡的命运。甚至可以说，被流放以来，他还一次都未死过，简直是个奇迹。

但这次，他的好运似乎也终于走到了尽头。

麦斯威尔算错了猎犬来袭的日期，待他在夜中听到它们不祥的长嗥时，已经太迟。他披上几近破损的护甲，竭力迎击，凭着残存暗影的助力击退了犬群。但这也将他逼到了丧失理智的边缘。

他抱住双膝，坐在篝火旁，被头脑中回荡着的尖啸折磨得痛苦无比。自己现在看起来一定十分狼狈，他自嘲地想。而对此一无所知的切斯特，只是将它圆滚滚的温暖身躯挤在他脚边。它看不到成群爬行梦魇与巨喙梦魇的迫近。

这恐怕是与他最为相称的死亡。

火焰摇曳片刻，一个熟悉的身影出现在营火照亮范围外的几步远。太过熟悉，以至于令他汗毛倒竖。

“朋友，你看起来不太好。”科学家的语气中带着几分讽刺。

一瞬间，麦斯威尔的脑海中闪过无数种可能性。关于自己将如何被杀死。

“看看这次是谁说不出话来了？”新任国王缓缓走进火光下。

也正是从这时开始，麦斯威尔推测暗影与威尔逊的相性说不定比与自己更好。这具投影身着纯黑的礼服，几乎与暗夜融为一体。和先前的着装相比，背心换成了更为合适的褐色，鲜红的领带恰到好处。没有任何违和感，全然一副胜利者的姿态。

令他吃惊的是，威尔逊打了个响指，四周的梦魇尽数退散。

而这时，方才就兴奋得蹦跶的切斯特终于耐不住兴奋，纵身一跃，飞扑到威尔逊身上。

“噢，小切！你居然会认得我！”

他被切斯特扑了个满怀，原先绷着的一股正经劲儿突然松了下来，露出一如既往的笑容。麦斯威尔在心中松了口气。还是他原来认识的那个科学家。

威尔逊走到火边，双手举着开心得哈哧哈哧的切斯特，仔细端详。还真不知道他和切斯特们的关系什么时候变得这么要好了，麦斯威尔腹诽道。科学家平时一定就把这小东西当狗养。他居然还叫它“小切”，天哪。虽然他自己可能也这么叫过它一两次。

“蓝宝石居然还可以这样用，我从没想过。”

科学家饶有兴致的声音仿佛把他带回遥远的过往，地底狭缝间的那段日子。

“有些事你总得试试才能发现。”麦斯威尔也终于稍稍放松下来。“所以，新任国王来找我有何贵干？如果你说不是复仇，那我可要大吃一惊了。”

“别这么狭隘，卡特先生。”

卡特。已经多久没人用这个姓氏称呼过他了？麦斯威尔仿佛坠入冰湖。所以威尔逊已经了解过自己的一切。他实在看不出自己还有什么惨死以外的可能。

没有顾及面如死灰的麦斯威尔，威尔逊将话锋一转。

“看到你还活着，我很惊讶。说真的，有点浪费感情。毕竟在王座上时，我还以为你要永远消失了。”

所以他是来确保自己能永远消失的吗？

“你终于也意识到了，这边的日子着实不好过。”威尔逊笑着上下打量衣衫不整、面部与手臂尚有几道未痊愈伤痕的麦斯威尔。

“要不要来一支平复下心情？你看起来糟透了。”

在落魄魔术师极度的震惊中，威尔逊递来一根雪茄，与一盒长火柴。他以颤抖的手接下，尚未从理智低下的恍神中恢复过来。熟悉的重量与手感，令他暗暗钦佩。是他最为偏爱的帕特加斯，露西塔尼亚。他可从未想过科学家竟会在短短十几日的相处中认出并记下他的喜好。

麦斯威尔叼住雪茄，却还是难以用不稳的手将其点燃。在深秋的夜风中，他感到自己就如同那颤颤巍巍的火苗。

“来。”威尔逊半蹲在麦斯威尔身前，从他手中接过长火柴，拢住闪烁的小小火焰，点燃了他的雪茄。麦斯威尔轻吸一口，任那亲切而充满安慰感的烟雾溢满他的口腔。雪茄红色的末端在黑夜中一明一灭。如果说得出话，他甚至可能会一反常态道出什么感激之辞。

笼罩在烟雾中，麦斯威尔渐渐镇定下来。

“你的统治太过软弱了。这不可能令 ** **它们**** 满意。”

他能感到威尔逊翻了个白眼。

“这对你们来说难道不是好事吗？”

“当然，但对你绝非如此。你要记住，海格斯贝瑞。对生存者们的仁慈就是对你自己的残忍。”

威尔逊沉吟片刻，“所以，这个世界是你与 ** **它们**** 妥协的结果。”

“不然我根本不可能身在此处。”

新国王陷入了沉默。

“ ** **它们**** 渴求痛苦，无论来自谁。如果你不加码，等待你的将只有折磨。从其他人身上得不到的， ** **它们**** 会想方设法从你身上得到。”

“那么让 ** **它们**** 尽管来好了。”

“你以为在其他人接替你前，自己还能支持多久？！”麦斯威尔厉声质问道。

“不会有其他人。我会成为最后的国王。”

虚弱但坚定的回答令麦斯威尔哑口无言。

“你这是……什么意思？”

威尔逊长叹一口气。

“能够运用投影后，我与其他所有生存者见了面。我告诉他们发生了什么，以及这个世界王朝更迭的机制，并劝说他们在我找到逃脱方法前不要贸然走进大门。幸运的是，我想我成功说服了所有人。看来我至少比你更有信用些。”

这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他到底知不知道，这代表怎样的活地狱在等着他？永远埋在无昼无夜的墓穴中，不休不眠，没有片刻喘息之机。而且他主动断绝了自己唯一的希望，放弃等待继任者，也就意味着——

他可悲的灵魂将永无宁日。

麦斯威尔想开口，威尔逊却一挥手打断了他。

“看来你的侄女们遇到了点麻烦。抱歉，容我失陪了。”

他竟然也知道温蒂的事——麦斯威尔握紧了拳头。

“别担心，我从来没无耻到要让小孩子受苦。”这句话宛如一把尖刀剜进麦斯威尔的心。“毕竟我与你是完全不同的人。”威尔逊眉头紧锁，冷冷说道。

在化作一团尘与雪前，他最后一句话飘散在晚风中。

“另外，下次月黑时抬头看看天空吧。我想那时应该会准备好。拜啦。”

接下来几日，麦斯威尔陷入了深深的不安。

也许威尔逊终于下定决心做些国王该做的事。即使这能令魔术师心中多少有些宽慰，但也意味着，生存者们的苦难即将再度开幕。

他对科学家的品味不甚了解，实在难以想象有什么在等待自己。

也许放弃抵抗就好。毕竟，这是他应得的。

天气渐渐转寒，麦斯威尔已备好了暖石和冬衣。

他被流放的第十七天，正是朔月。午后过半，他便靠在一株枝叶萧索的桦栗树下，一边阅读早已熟稔于心的暗影法典，一边往篝火中添柴，静待夜晚降临。余晖渐渐落下，亘古以来，永恒领域的夜空除了一轮孤月，便只剩无尽的黑暗。威尔逊想让他看到的，又会是什么呢？他揉揉酸痛的后颈，抬头望向天空。

眼中所见令他震惊得木然不动。

那是一片璀璨的星辉。

星光平等地照耀于每位孤单的生存者上空。

“那个书呆子偶尔也会做点好事嘛！也许今晚用不着打火机了，真扫兴。”薇洛做了个鬼脸，向伯尼说道。

“晚上不再一片黑了！干得好，小个子！”沃尔夫冈向空中挥舞他健硕的双臂。

“阿比，之前海格斯贝瑞先生说要找到救大家出去的办法，我其实不怎么相信。但现在……我想，如果是他，可能真的能做得到。”金发少女轻抚着花瓣，仿佛在自言自语。

“人类。怎么可能理解安提基特拉的奥妙。”

“有些小小的阙漏，但仍不失为一次可敬的尝试。”薇克伯顿女士推了推眼镜。

“诶，露西，你看到猎户座了吗？”“亲爱的，我是不是你的阿尔忒弥斯呀？”

“天哪，我们数不过来啦！”

“昨天晚上，北极星西面的那颗星已经移到了它现在吐射光辉的地方，时钟刚敲了一点*……唔，等等。昨天还没有星星。”

“有时候我很好奇，仰望星空派里的鱼会在想些什么。”

“不知道海狸人在星光下会不会变身？”

默剧演员靠在古树上数着星星，没注意到倚靠着的树藤缓缓结出花来。与此同时，住在沼泽的小鱼人第一次见到绘本中的“星星”。不远处，小恶魔在微光下盘算着新的恶作剧计划。

“妹妹，你能看到吗？”薇诺娜问出了声。

这是少数查理能够承受的光之一。新任国王的举动令她下定了决心。

要把这个世界从根基上捣毁。（ ** **要让这个世界重归繁荣兴盛。**** ）

得把他从王座上解救下来。（ ** **去夺取他的力量。**** ）

他有一颗金子般高尚的心。（ ** **用不了多久就会被它们撕个粉碎。**** ）

必须快点去拯救（ ** **杀死**** ）他。

在星光的佑护下，她踏上了旅程。

麦斯威尔先是认出了大犬座中的天狼星，接着找到了冬季大三角。他对天文学几乎一窍不通，只认得几个星座。就连这还是幼时杰克教给他的。

他回想起七岁时改变他人生的那个秋夜。著名的马戏团来镇上巡演，他被剧团的台柱魔术师震撼人心的表演深深吸引。散场后，他和家人们恋恋不舍地从帐篷中走出来。哥哥拉着他的手，给他指出清朗的夜空中那些星辰们的名字。威廉小小的心中满是兴奋。在星空下，他发誓成为一名伟大的魔术师。

麦斯威尔久久仰望那方浩瀚的星宇。他未曾想到，威尔逊的心远比自己创造的世界更为广阔。他输得彻底，心服口服。

“谢谢你，威尔逊。”

麦斯威尔以近乎耳语的音量悄声说道。

从不相信奇迹的他，此刻却祈祷，如果有奇迹发生，只愿他们能重聚于这片星海下。

一片片黑雾在威尔逊眼前起舞。王座上，他只感到寒冷，四肢与内脏撕裂般疼痛。他缓缓地长叹一口气，不知自己还能维持神志多久。

但是，遥望着星空下的人们，他露出了微笑。

自创建以来，永恒领域第一次在漫天星光下度过了祥和的一夜。

这是身为科学家的威尔逊向生存者们，以及这个世界的献礼。

Fin

*《哈姆雷特》，第一幕，第一场。


End file.
